


Benefits The Three of Us Share

by ShadowBanking101



Series: The Benefits of the Pure Heart Kingdom [5]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: "Oh ya'll niggas HORNY horny", Anal, Collars, Domination, Dream Sex, F/M, Fingering, Lots of Sex, M/M, Magic, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Snowballing, Submission, Threesome, Transformation, Vaginal, a genuinely bizarre amount of sex, and yes that word count isn't an error, blowjob, facesitting, musk, rimjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBanking101/pseuds/ShadowBanking101
Summary: Mao Mao and Tanya hold a special place in Badgerclops' heart and tonight they'd hold a special place inside him in a very different way.
Relationships: Badgerclops/Mao Mao Mao, Badgerclops/Tanya Keys, Badgerclops/Tanya Keys/Mao Mao Mao, Tanya Keys/Mao Mao Mao
Series: The Benefits of the Pure Heart Kingdom [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739686
Kudos: 5





	Benefits The Three of Us Share

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a real long time since the last one of these. I'm certainly making up for that with this extra EXTRA long chapter. In fact, there's so much here that the * * * breaks don't serve to section off the start of the NSFW, but to simply give you a place to pause. Be sure to check out my other stories and have a great time reading!

Badgerclops wished he’d brought the aerocycle. Instead, he was stuck walking back to HQ. Ugh, he was already sweaty and out of breath and the surprise hasn't even started yet! Oh well. It wasn't all bad. He followed closely behind Mao Mao as they walked up the crest of the hill. Every so often, the wind would pick up and blow Mao Mao’s cape away from his backside. Badgerclops could never understand why he bothered hiding his best feature. Mao Mao had two plush yet firm cheeks, tinged red thanks to recent abuse. 

Badgerclops slowly reached out with his metal hand and pinched Mao Mao right on the butt. Mao Mao yelped and stumbled back, falling right into Badgerclops’ arms. Mao Mao folded his arms, earning a giggle from Badgerclops. “What,” Badgerclops said,” your butts cute.” 

Mao Mao harrumphed and turned away to hide his blush. The blush was so cute that Badgerclops couldn’t help, but give Mao Mao a small kiss. The cat sputtered as pulled up his cape to cover his cherry-red face. Badgerclops gave him another kiss as he carried him up to the porch of HQ where Mao Mao squirmed and struggled enough to be put down. 

“It’s too quiet. Where’s Adorabat,” asked Mao Mao.

“Sent her to Eugene’s.” Badgerclops leaned in closely whispering into Mao Mao’s ear. “We get to have fun the entire evening, all night, and even the morning.” 

Mao Mao rolled his eyes. “Like you’ll last that long.” 

“I know Mr.Ten-minutes, isn’t talking.” 

“I swear to god! I will push you down this hill and watch you roll like a snowball!” 

“Speaking of snowballs: hurry and get inside, so Tanya can give you one.” 

He hurried Mao Mao inside. Orange, sunset light streamed through the window, the sofa was neatly made and cleaned like yesterday didn’t happen, filling HQ with tranquil serenity. Mao Mao walked a circuit around the living room. He eyed the sofa, stopped to stare at his reflection in the TV before stopping in front of the recliner. He titled his head, circling around it. Examining it from the back and the front before he removed his glove and brought up his hand. He narrowly managed to squeeze two fingers between two cushions when the chair poofed away in a puff of smoke. 

Mao Mao caught Tanya before she could hit the floor. One hand wrapped around her back, the other reaching between her legs. 

“How’d you know it was me,” she said between breaths. 

“We don’t have a recliner.” 

Badgerclops laughed from the back,” I ordered one, but Penny and Benny haven’t delivered it yet, although if you want to be a chair, then I don’t mind sitting on you.” 

“We do have a lot of time to ourselves. Maybe you’ll get to do that at some point later- ,” her voice got caught in her throat and it took her a second before she turned to Mao Mao,” you're certainly gung-ho about this, aren't you?

“Yeah, I guess. I remember that you liked it when I fingered your vagina.” 

Tanya barked a laugh. “Dude, fingers in my ass.” 

“Oh… you want me to stop?” 

“Not particularly, no. Actually, hold on…” 

Tanya quickly removed herself and moved behind Mao Mao. She did something similar to him, one hand at the front palming his testicles, another at the back making his knees wobble. “There it is,” she cooed as she dragged her hand up from his balls to his erection. 

She wrapped her fingers around it and moved up and down, making Mao Mao's whimper even louder. Mao Mao breathed harder as more and more pre began to leak from his tip until Tanya pulled her hand away. 

She locked eyes with Badgerclops as she brought up her paw to lick the pre away before it trailed down her arm. “Well, what are you waiting for? You aren’t just going to watch, are you?” 

Oh! Badgerclops was so caught in the show that he didn’t notice he was just standing there, or the giant erection throbbing that bounced as he approached. He trailed his hands along Mao Mao’s body, feeling the shivers Tanya was sending down his spine until he brushed his fingers across Mao Mao’s cheek, enjoying the longing look in his emerald green eyes. 

“What to do? What to do...,” he asked himself,” I guess we should prepare, right?” 

“How are we gonna do this,” Tanya asked. 

“Wait, what-”

Mao Mao was cut off by Badgerclops. “I got it!” 

He pointed to Tanya. “You’ll get on your knees, and I’ll stand up here.” 

“Wait, what’s happening? What did I need to do.” 

“You just stand right there, and open wide.” Badgerclops took a step back so he was standing on the couch, bringing Mao Mao face to face with Badgerclops’ penis. 

The deputy watched the sheriff stand there mesmerized until he stumbled forward thanks to Tanya pressing her nose past his cheeks. Mao Mao probably tried to hold onto Badgerclops’ waist, but his paws were instead gripping Badgerclops’ ass. He was so focused on keeping himself steady while Tanya prodded at him from behind that he didn't notice he had pressed his face right against Badgerclops’ cock, and when he finally did, he didn’t move away.

He seemingly pressed himself closer, breathing in the smell with a rosy red blush on his cheeks. Badgerclops shuddered, feeling the hot breaths brush against his shaft. He let Mao Mao sit there and enjoy it, letting him bury his face deep into the smell. Mao Mao held himself there, loving it, savoring it like it was something he longed after for years, instead of a treat he gets once a week. Badgerclops remembering bringing Mao Mao a bit of catnip before. It didn’t do much but make his eyes go a bit wide. If only he knew all he had to do was press his crotch to Mao Mao’s face to see the cat fawn. Would’ve saved so much time. 

Eventually, Badgerclops jostled his hips a little, not only dragging his dick across Mao Mao’s soft fur but giving the cat a reminder. Mao Mao pulled himself away. He watched the cat close his eyes and let out a soft purr because Tanya hadn’t stopped working his hole. Badgerclops could hear her licking away, and if he peeked down he could even see her hand working along the base of Mao Mao’s shaft. 

Enough about Mao Mao getting pleasured. Badgerclops needed it himself. He pressed his tips against Mao Mao’s lips to find that Mao Mao didn’t even resist. He didn’t lick it, he didn’t play around, he accepted the offering, putting his lips around the tip, and keeping that air-tight seal as Badgerclops slowly pushed himself further in. He could feel Mao Mao’s grip tighten on his ass and Badgerclops didn’t blame him. Badgerclops was busy fighting his instincts. One half of him wanted to savor the wonderful wet warmth, while the other half wanted to go wild and push Mao Mao all the way down to the base and back up.

Badgerclops managed to hold himself back long enough for Mao Mao to reach the base, but it was the end of the line. Mao Mao’s tongue massaging his length was just too much. He pulled Mao Mao back up and did his best to push him back down a bit slowly. Still, he could hear his balls  _ Slap!  _ against Mao Mao’s chin. Surprisingly, Mao Mao started moving with him. In fact, he actually started moving faster, soft moans escaping past his lips as he moved up and down over Badgerclops’ dick. When did Mao Mao learn to swallow like this? Tanya was still snacking away on that ass, but that wasn’t even stopping him. It wasn’t even slowing him down. It seemed to spurn him on more and more. 

He felt hot. He could feel his pulse rising and his cock twitching. He’d better stop now before he spoiled the climax. He bucked his hips harder and pushed Mao Mao all the way to the base and kept him there, letting the cat not only have his treat down his throat but a treat that begged for him to breathe it in.

He felt Mao Mao stop before tightening his grip on Badgerclops’ ass and around his penis. A whimper graced his ears as he could feel a bit of cum splash on his legs. Badgerclops slowly pulled Mao Mao back before he came himself. He enjoyed watching his cock glisten and glimmer with spit and a tiny string of precum and saliva trail from Mao Mao’s lips. 

Tanya pulled herself up, rubbing her knees. “You two really seemed to be having fun,” she said. She gave a  _ Smack!  _ To Mao Mao’s ass earning a yelp. 

“Don’t worry. You’ll have your fun. Just need him to turn around.” 

He tapped Mao Mao on the shoulder and he did as prompted, coming face to face with Tanya. He looked around unsure of what was happening when Tanya pressed herself forward. She put her arms over his shoulder, wrapping Mao Mao in an embrace so warm the poor cat had no choice but to close his eyes and melt into it. 

“Aren’t you just my precious little man,” she cooed into his ear,” you are my precious little man, right?” 

“A-huh,” Mao Mao nodded

“No, no. Remeber what you’re supposed to say,” she said. 

Mao Mao huffed,” but I’m as tall as you Tanya,” he said with all the enthusiasm of a failing theatre major. 

“Are you sure about that,” Tanya said. 

There was a poof of smoke and as it cleared Tanya was suddenly larger and certainly thiccer. Tanya’s ass was already worth smacking before, but now it was big, juicy and soft. Her breasts were the same, easily bigger than Mao Mao’s head. Big enough that Mao Mao could be smothered, so absolutely lost in the sauce of the massive of those things, that Badgerclops could barely see the back of his head. He didn’t blame him for holding onto that ass for dear life. 

“Those tits do look absolutely divine, but be sure to come back up for air,” Badgerclops said, approaching Mao Mao from behind and matching Tanya’s embrace,” or maybe not, cause I’m sure I’d just knock it, right outta ya.” 

Badgerclops could barely hear the “huh” muffled underneath all that pleasantly plump thickness, but he certainly could hear the gut-wrenching moan as he pressed his tip grind against his cheeks. “Go on, I’ll give you your treat when you give Tanya her’s.” 

Mao Mao finally understood what the blowjob and rimjob was for. He shifted holding Tanya’s ass by the bottom as he bucked his hips. The moan that escaped her lips was enough to tell Badgerclops that Mao Mao already got started, but the wet  _ Schluck!  _ was like a sweet birds song at the dawn of a new day. 

Badgerclops simply adjusted himself, aiming his erection carefully, and then he waited. It was Mao Mao’s own fault for being so focused on ramming himself inside Tanya that he didn’t notice what was right behind his hole as he pulled out of Tanya and rammed himself down Badgerclops cock. The cat went right past the tip and all the way down to the base. Badgerclops felt his heart nearly jump out his throat from sensory overload. Maybe that was a bit too much. Good things should always be taken in moderation, especially an ass that was soft warm, and goddamn it gripped his dick so comfortably with his walls and each slight squirm sent shivers up his spine. 

Badgerclops breathed out the shock and pleasure and pushed up against Mao Mao, wrapping his arms around Tanya as she did the same. They squeezed Mao Mao between both of their soft bodies, barely able to hear the muffled moans of pleasure. 

“Three really is a crowd, isn’t it? No need to stop now,” Tanya said, prompting Mao Mao to start bucking his hips. It took Badgerclops a little while to start doing the same, especially when Mao Mao was doing it on his own, but he found himself shoving it in with gusto and vigor. 

Badgerclops was drowning in carnality. Threesomes were rare and that additional spice would be enough to make tonight worthwhile, but spending it with the two of them made the night transcend into something else. Him pushing himself into Mao Mao, Mao Mao pushing himself into Tanya, while he and she pushed their bodies against him. A divine dance of hot and sweaty, warm and tight, wet and sloppy pleasure. Maybe they were doing this for a minute, maybe they were doing it for hours. Time was lost to the three of them. The only time that mattered was the end. When Badgerclops could feel Mao Mao thrust harder and faster, his hole tightened around him and his dick pushed in as far as he could into Tanya’s pussy. 

There was a shudder and a moan that was more like a yell as Tanya tightened her grip and held herself down, accepting the earth-shattering offering with gorgeous enthusiasm. Next was Tanya who held both Mao Mao and Badgerclops closer as she finally reached her limit. Badgerclops had his hands over Mao Mao’s, gripping Tanya’s infinitely plush ass. He could feel a mix of Mao Mao’s cum and Tanya’s juices soak his fingers. Finally, it was Badgerclops’ turn. He kept his grip on Tanya’s ass and pulled her and by extension Mao Mao closer as he thrust his hips up and all the way into Mao Mao. He felt his ball tighten and cock squirm as he released his load into Mao Mao’s ass. 

And alas, that was the end. They all fell apart, falling down onto the cum-soaked carpet, heart racing, breathing so heavily it was like they ran a marathon. Badgerlcops and Mao Mao were still gasping for air when Tanya spoke,” that was all well and good boys, but do tell me who's going to eat this mess out of me?” 

Badgerclos nudned Mao Mao,” see? I told you you’d get your snowball.” 

And thus, their erections were back, their balls were full, and they continued into the night. HQ was a cacophony of moans, of heated breaths and warm bodies, of unrelenting fleshy desire. Badgerclops thought their infinite stamina would never run out, but eventually, it did. Tanya’s transformation poofed away and Mao Mao kneaded Badgerclops’ stomach. The three of them settle down into the sofa, cuddling each other in a sweaty, cum-ridden, embrace. 

Crickets chirped. Badgerclops was the only one left awake and even he was beginning to feel sleepy. The sofa was barely large enough for the three of them, but they made it work. Badgerclops squeezed beneath the two of them while the other two curled up in each arm. Tanya rested on his bicep, murmuring quietly to herself. Mao Mao had himself a bit lower, quite possibly and probably breathing in Badgerclops armpit. It tickled a bit, but Mao Mao was ultimately too cute for Badgerclops to bother doing anything about it. Let the adorable little weirdo have his fun. He stifled a yawn. He was tired as hell, but also very...content? How he wished for more of this. The crickets chirped outside as Badgerclops slowly fell asleep. 

* * * 

In his dreams, he was a king or president or ruler. Point is: he had everything he ever wanted. A giant house with rooms too numerous to count. He’d never had so much fun running down the halls looking for a bathroom. A personal chef who cooked him a personal buffet every day. He was busy stuffing his face when he eventually grew tired of that, as something else grew as well. In his dream, he instinctively knew what to do and where to go. He scratched his crotch, his rock hard dick bouncing as he walked to a set of double doors. 

He used both hands to push open the heavy doors revealing a dark featureless room bathed in a strange pink light. Well, not featureless exactly. The walls didn’t exist, instead of being an endless dark expanse; however, there was a rack of silicone toys next to a very large bed. While the bed was obviously soft, what had Badgerclops attention were the two people sitting on it. 

Tanya and Mao Mao watched Badgerclops climb onto the bed with devilish smiles. They wore cute little police hats and not much else. They didn’t say anything. They simply jangled the chained collars and Badgerclops laid down at the head of the bed, readily offering himself up. They snapped both collars around his neck with a delightful little click. Immediately, the two were tugging at their deputy. It didn’t take much prodding or much convincing to get Badgerclops to lay down on his back, a dopey smile on his face as he waited to be a tool of Tanya and Mao Mao’s every desire. 

First, they played with every inch of him. They traced along his body, played with his nipples, kissed his stomach and every so often Badgerclops was lucky enough that they brushed along his penis he let out a tiny whimper. No matter how tiny or quiet Tanya and Mao Mao pulled on the chain, ironically earning more from Badgerclops. Eventually, they got tired of teasing Badgerclops’ body and began to take different positions. 

Tanya climbed on top of him. They were face to face when she gave him a deep kiss that tasted like a fresh ocean breeze. Badgerclops was still taking in the taste when she turned herself around. No longer were they face to face, much of the opposite in fact. Badgerclops had a beautiful sight of her ass. Two, lovably round cheeks with a peachy pink vagaina and asshole that were terribly inviting. He placed his hands firmly on each cheek, spreading them with his fingers. His fingers slipped and the cheeks jiggled shut when he felt Mao Mao raise up his legs. 

Badgerclops curled his toes, feeling a cold bit of air brush against his asshole. Past Tanya, he could see the wide, shark-toothed grin. Mao Mao didn’t notice Badgerclops staring. His eyes were focused downwards on the object that earned a bit of drool curling past Mao Mao’s lips. He knew exactly what Mao Mao was planning, but that didn’t stop him from moaning when Badgerclops felt Mao Mao’s tip press against him. He held it there for a moment when Mao Mao pulled on the chain. 

Ah, how the tables turn. Last time it was Mao Mao who had to move his hips to let Badgerclops in, now it was quite the opposite. Badgerclops bucked his hips. He felt it press against his entrance a few times before he finally managed to get it in. Right away Badgerclops let out a shuddering moan. Whenever Mao Mao was on top Badgerclops almost always went for blow jobs. Because of this, his hole was still rather… fresh, as Mao Mao put it. It didn’t embrace everything offered to it like Mao Mao’s, in fact, they always had to work to get it in whenever they did opt for anal. Because of this, every slight squirm of Badgerclops insides was rapturous. He felt it pushing inside of him, stretching his tight walls to make space. 

He felt Mao Mao tug. Badgerclops bucked his hips even harder but felt another tug. It wasn’t Mao Mao that tugged. It was Tanya. She shook her ass, each jiggling cheeks hypnotizing Badgerclops, taking all of his attention. Her ass was still hovering over his head, her juices dripping onto his face. When he saw the large full moon get closer and closer he realized what Tanya was doing as she sat up. 

Her ass was firmly planted on Badgerclops face. Badgerclops laid there, breathing in the wonderful smells. Maybe Mao Mao had the right idea with his fetish. Much like her kiss, it carried the scent of the beach with it. He felt a strong tug on his collar from them both. Right, that’s right. They weren’t here for him; he was here for them. Badgerclops moved his hips, feeling Mao Mao spread every inch of his insides and poked out his tongue, dragging it across all of Tanya before she pressed herself down, ready for Badgerclops to go all in. 

Despite it being so much work, Bagerclops didn’t mind. Mao Mao stimulated spots he forgot he had and he simply couldn’t get enough of Tanya’s taste. He shoved his tongue deep into her. He dragged it across her soft folds and lingered to savor the taste. He had moved one hand, poking a robot thumb into her ass. Every time he moved it Tanya’s walls writhed around him, squeezing more juice from the fruit. 

Badgerclops could feel his erection tighten and tighten. His balls churned and his body squeezed in preparation. He felt it coming through his balls, up to his shaft, and finally erupting out. His collar was tugged as punishment for coming first, but he could feel tug and tug, demanding Badgerclops pick up the pace. A command he didn’t hesitate to obey. He moved his hips once, twice, and on the third time, Mao Mao held onto him. His fingers digging into Badgerclops as he gave Badgerclops his prize. He felt it rushing inside of him, filling up any extra space and then the cum kept coming. He could feel it stretch his insides more and more until Mao Mao finally pulled the plug. His dick slick with white cum that kept coming out of Badgerclops' ass. Despite the pressure finally being let off he couldn’t help, but feel a little disappointed that it wasn’t inside him. 

The disappointment didn’t last long as Tanya began acting her own. She tugged the chain, pulling Badgerclops head as deep as it could go. Badgerclops grabbed her waist, licking her like ice cream on a hot summer day when he felt her getting wetter and wetter before he opened his mouth to drink the juice he earned from his fruit. It tasted kinda floral with another tinge of salt. Like how a child would imagine the taste of crisp, blue seawater.

Tanya finally moved, letting Badgerclops stare up at the wondrous pink light. His face slick with Tanya’s juices, his ass slick with Mao Mao’s cum. His heart was thumping and he barely had the energy to say, move, or even do anything, but lie there. It was delightful. Was this how Mao Mao felt after taking it so roughly? Maybe he should give it a try more often. Badgerclops, drained of cum and energy, slowly closed his eyes and woke up. 

* * * 

“If you could not poke your dick into my stomach that’d be great.” 

What was going on? HQ looked wrecked. The table turned over, a few blanks stuck together with something that certainly wasn’t glue, and the entire thing reeked of unspeakable things. It took Badgerclops a second for his head to clear and connect the voice to a name. It was Tanya and she wanted him to move his dick? He was still on the couch, Mao Mao and Tanya still cuddled against him. Mao Mao was still asleep, Tanya was not. He couldn’t blame her. A rather large erection was pressed against her stomach along with a smear of cum too fresh to be from last night. 

“Oh geez, I am so sorry,” he said, scrambling to sit up. 

Mao Mao, who was still wrapped around his arm, tumbled to the floor with a loud  _ Thud!  _ Both he and Tanya watched him lie there before he shot up to his feet. “What's going? Are we under attack,” he yelled out. He looked like a naked fool, pretending to hold a sword with his dick flopping around. 

When he finally realized there was no enemy he went to put his sword away, realizing he didn’t have that before he pinched his bloody nose. “What the fuck just happened,” he asked with a nasal voice. 

“I dropped you,” Badgerclops said,” sorry about that.” 

“Why’d you do that.” 

“I had to get off of Tanya.” 

“Because…?” 

“He was using me as a cum rag in his sleep,” Tanya added from the back. She’d moved so she was sitting against the armrest on the sofa. 

Mao Mao turned to Badgerclops with an all too judgemental look on his face. “It’s… its… not like that,” Badgerclops sputtered,” I was having a wet dream…” 

Oh god, he really couldn’t save any face, could he? 

“What was it about,” Tanya asked. 

“I’m not gonna tell you!” 

“I bet it was about us,” Mao Mao told Tanya. 

“Okay… maybe it was about y’all!” 

Tanya tilted her head from side to side. “Yeah, that’s fair. Especially after last night.” Mao Mao nodded in agreement. “What were we doing- well, what were we wearing?” 

Badgerclops poked his fingers together while avoiding eye-contact. “...not much.” 

“And that means?” 

“...these cute little police hats.” 

“That’s weird,” Mao Mao said,” you’re weird.” 

“Oh, I know you aren’t talking with your weird fetishes,” Tanya told him. 

“You mean the musk fetish,” Badgerclops asked. 

“No, the other fetish. The i-,” 

Mao Mao interrupted her. “Ahhhhh! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!” 

Tanya scoffed and crossed her legs. “Make me.” 

Mao Mao put his hands on his hips and harrumphed. He moved quickly, grabbing Tanya’s waist and moving in for a deep kiss. While that did stop Tanya from talking, it did spur her to do something else. She pushed Mao Mao so he was lying down and straddled his waist. Notably, instead of pressing the tip against her vagina, she had it waiting steadily at the entrance to her ass. What a wild woman.

“Alright, one more time before we go,” she said. 

“Ah, hold on,” Badgrclops said, moving to straddle Mao Mao’s face. 

“Geez, it's 9 A.M and I can still see the full moon,” Mao Mao mumbled. 

“Shut up,” Badgerclops waved his best over Mao Mao’s face,” you know you love it.” 

“Is this what we were doing in your dream,” Tanya asked. 

“Kinda. Although I was in Mao Mao’s spot and Mao Mao was in your spot. He was also sticking it in me instead of riding me, so there’s that. Oh, and also y’all had me wear chained collars.” 

“...chained collars?” 

Badgerclops stopped. He didn’t just say that out loud, did he? Tanya looked at him with a look that was somehow more judgemental than Mao Mao’s. She was about to speak when Badgerclops suddenly leaned in for a kiss. Real-Tanya didn’t kiss like dream-Tanya. Her mouth was much saltier. Which was fair. She could brush her teeth a 1000 times and still not get that salty semen taste. Thankfully, Badgerclops was the kind of degenerate who didn’t mind the flavor at all. 

He pulled away, creating space for both of them to look into the other’s eyes. “You talk a lot,” Badgerclops said. 

“You don't want me to talk; I don’t want you to stop. I believe we can make an arrangement.” 

Badgerclops watched her place a hand on his shoulder. Badgerclops responded by placing a hand on her side. 

“Oh my god. Can you two stop flirting and start fucking me, already?” 

Badgerclops huffed and planted his ass on Mao Mao’s face. He could swear he heard the cat say thank you muffled underneath his massive cheeks. Mao Mao started moving his hips, making Tanya shake away a shiver with a warm blush gracing her face. It was actually pretty cute. Shame, Badgerclops had no time to focus on Mao Mao dragging his tongue across him. 

His tongue went from the backside of his balls, all the way to his asshole. Badgerclops was still processing that when Mao Mao pushed it inside his asshole. Badgerclops mumbled nonsense, feeling the tongue press and press before finally making its way in. Mao Mao tapped Badgerclops thigh. Badgerclops sank lower onto Mao Mao’s face. The feeling of the tongue reaching deeper, his cold nose pressing into him, was a thrill beyond thrills. His tongue poked and prodded at his sensitive spots, moving in ways a dick couldn’t. 

Badgerclops would be lying if he said it didn’t feel good. Not that he could lie in the first place. His renewed erection said enough, and it must’ve been speaking loudly. Tanya managed to reach a hand over while her boobs bounced and hips jumped with Mao Mao’s every thrust. She got her fingers around it and started moving it up and down. 

Stimulation, stimulation, and more stimulation. That’s what this threesome thrived on. Mao Mao doing his best fuck Tanya’s brains out while trying to suck Badgerclops’ soul out of his ass. Topped off with a simple handjob like a cherry atop the cake. Mao Mao’s thrust hit their limit. He showed his hips as far into Tanya’s as he could. Badgerclops could see the cum spill barely manage to leak out of that ever-tight seal. While that happened Mao Mao’s tongue stayed inside Badgerclops, lolling about while he released which, as it turns out, was just what Badgerclops needed. His dick stood up and shot a hefty string of cum right at Tanya. It got all over her face, her chest, and her stomach. 

“Sorry, about that,” Badgerclops said.

“It’s no big deal. I need to take a shower anyway.” 

“That’s a shame. Cum actually looks rather nice on you,” Badgerclops flashed as charming a smile as he could. 

“Aren’t you a gentleman,” she said with a playful note singing ,” but shouldn’t you let someone breathe?” 

Oh right. He was still sitting on Mao Mao. Mao Mao gave an exaggerated gasp when Badgerclops lifted himself up. “Sorry,” Badgerclops said.

Mao Mao didn’t care for it. Or maybe he did. Mao Mao reeled back and gave a large  _ Smack!  _ across it. Badgerclops yelped making Tanya giggle. “Just for that, I get firsties,” he said as he shimmied himself off the sofa to go ahead

“The things I put up with,” he mumbled to himself. 

Tanya folded her hands behind her head and leaned against the sofa’s armrest like before. “Mao Mao is so cranky in the mornings if he doesn’t get to do his stretches,” she said. 

Badgerclops was barely listening. He was laser-focused on something else. The way she was sitting gave him a perfect view of her ass, and by god, if her cute little asshole slowly leaking out cum wasn’t tantalizing Badgerclops didn’t know what was. It was a seemingly steady stream that gushed a bit every time her asshole twitched. She was clearly still feeling it, as she curled her toes and bit her lip every time it flexed. He didn’t begrudge Mao Mao for laying it into her, Badgerclops would’ve done the same. 

“Hey, you don’t mind if I clean the mess, right,” he asked. 

“You like what you see?” 

“Oh, well I mean, Mao Mao did it last time, so it's just fair…” 

“You don’t have to try and preserve your pride. You don’t have much, to begin with, and you certainly don’t have any of that to the person you used as a cum-rag, but if you want to eat my ass out I’m not going to stop you.” 

An insult and an invitation. Something about that made it a little hotter. Badgerclops first went to lick the cum off her face. His own cum tasted salty of course, but a bit fruity. Like a pomegranate, if he had to guess. He kept going. He moved down and down, dragging his tongue across her body all the way down to the fountain gushing out of her rear end.

He laid on his stomach, pushing himself towards Tanya. He was right up against her sweet spot when he took a little lesson from his dream and took a sniff. Again, real-Tanya wasn’t as mythical as dream-Tanya. Instead of the ocean, all Badgerclops could smell was cum and sweat. She was damn lucky he was into that. Badgerclops stuck out his tongue and dragged it across her asshole. The salty taste was lovely. It coated his tongue and coaxed him to keep licking. He licked and licked. A noise fell out of Tanya’s lips which spurred him further. 

He was really getting into it when he felt a  _ Smack!  _ against his ass. “Weren’t you supposed to be taking a shower,” Badgerclops asked Mao Mao.

He felt Mao Maogripping the fat on his asscheeks and something grinding in the center. “Your ass is fat and I like it, okay?” 

Badgerclops feigned a blush and turned his face like a dramatic Victorian woman with an equally dramatic accent. “Oh my, a gentleman should be more careful giving such kind words.” 

“That’s not the only thing I’ll give you.” 

“What do you-  _ Oh! _ ” 

Badgerclops couldn’t help but scream the last part, feeling Mao Mao shove his cock into Badgerclops’ inexperienced asshole. He held onto Tanya, wrapping his arms around her waist and shoving his face into her ass. His insides being stretched wide. The pressure went straight from his ass, up his body, all the way to his brain, making his thoughts fuzzy. Only one thing got through the haze, and it was a sense of overwhelming pleasure. 

“You good,” Mao Mao asked.

Badgerclops swallowed the bit of cum still in his mouth. “Yeah… yeah, I’m good. Keep going.” 

Tanya flicked his forehead. “That’s something I should be telling you.” 

Right, the delectable asshole was still in front of him. He reached out his tongue, barely managing to get a lick in with Mao Mao ravaging his ass. There was a pleasant sting to it, something only enhanced with the smacks to the ass. Badgerclops forced himself forward, dragging his tongue along Tanya’s ass. He followed the pace of Mao Mao’s thrust. Each time it went in Badgerclops was pushed forward to dig his tongue as far it could go, and then he pulled back only to be thrust forward again. 

It was a nice rhythm. Mao Mao and Tanya gradually moved into it, as well. His dick touching the deepest regions of Badgerclops’ ass just like he forced his tongue into the deepest parts of Tanya. He could feel Tanya twitch against his tongue. Her grip on his head tightened. Badgerclops dragged his tongue from her asshole to her vagina and buried his face there, ready to receive it all. He had to do his damnedest to stay like that. Especially when Mao slammed himself relentlessly into Badgerclops’ ass like a dog in heat. And much like a dog, he slammed himself down, balls deep, ready to give his bitch what it deserved. 

Tanya came first by a split second. A moan coming out with her juices. Badgerclops savored the salty taste, not moving his face away. Mao Mao’s cum flooded Badgerclops’ insides. It was warm and gooey and only served to make Badgerclops squirm and milk the last drops from Mao Mao. It was enough to make Badgerclops cum himself. Unfortunately, he was inside no one so he blew his load right onto the cushions. 

As the earth-shattering climax reached its end. A few stray shots freeing themselves from his head before Badgerclops fell into the cushions to catch his breath. 

Tanya leaned back, staring up at the ceiling while she panted. “You’re welcome for making that wet dream of yours come true.” 

That’s right. The positions were different, but the actions were the same. Mao Mao inside him as he ate out Tanya was what he dreamed about wasn’t it. His face covered in pussy juice, cum leaking out of his ass, and he was covered in his own cum. This was certainly much sweatier, messier, and grosser than the dream, but it was like a piece of art. All the flaws are what made it better. Yeah, he’d take this sloppy mess over the dream any day. 

Just needed to catch his breath first. 

He laid there on the couch with Mao Mao laying across him while Tanya managed to get up and stagger through the pain towards the bathroom. Badgerclops was tempted to laugh, but he’d probably do the same thing. None of them would be able sit right for a week. 

“Hey,” Mao Mao said,” I called firsties.” 

“I know, but I actually have some business I really need to do, so I really need to get myself cleaned up,” Tanya responded.

“What kind of business.” 

Tanya scoffed. “I’m not telling a cop that.” 

“You’re too good to tell us what you’re planning, but not too good to use our shower?” 

Tanya thought about this a moment before she nodded her head,” pretty much.” 

Mao Mao groaned and rolled his eyes.

“Don’t look at me like that. Besides, shouldn’t you be calling Adorabat’s dad so she can stay with him until you clean… all of this up?” 

Mao Mao shot up. “Oh hell. Badgerclops, what time was Adorabat supposed to be back?” 

“Uh… like noon, I think?” 

“Sunnovabitch, it's 11!"

Badgerclops lied facedown on the sofa. His ass was still up in the air, rather than make a fool out of himself trying to get up. He could hear Mao Mao dial a number and the robot ring before it was picked up. “Hello. Mr.Adorabat. You haven’t left home yet have you?” 

“ ...thank god, huh, oh, it was nothing, just uh… do you mind keeping Adorabat for a little while longer?”

“ ...uh, give us like a week and things should be kid friendly again.” 

“Oh! And uh, Mr.Adorabat, you wouldn’t happen to know how to get  _ white sticky stuff  _ out of well, uh, everything?” 

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to know if any of y'all actually read all of this in one go? Regardless be sure to check out my other stories and we'll be back at this NSFW stuff again at some point. Maybe a week, probably a month or more from now. 
> 
> Be sure to leave a kudos if you enjoyed, bookmark to stay updated and I'll see you guys later.


End file.
